the breaking world
by 62storyswordsman
Summary: fight after fight as the Elrios people began to change and became more violent some are good and some are bad Elsword who WAS the leader to a group called the el search party has also changed as well and so has his comrades some has left and some have stayed to help Elsword to keep the people from killing each other as their journey continues Elrios might finally break apart


HEY HEY HEY WELCOME BACK VIEWERS/READERS it finally time for another story made by you know who...you don't even know what to call me do you…so anyways it's finally time for my (real) second story which is yet another dark story but this time it's more in the modern days and it's a mystery (in case if you just read the title and the author and thought you know what I'm choosing this because I want to see how this turns out) so without further ado I bring you a story that was inspired by the pouplar game called the wolf among us let get this story started and enjoy

**Here are the classes the Main characters will be (even though they won't really have their main weapons but they'll have their appearance not the clothing but… you know what I mean you're smart enough to figure it out) and age (well really. What age they look like because really they're probably over thousands of years old…holy crap if even Elsword is over a thousand years old then imagine how old Rena must be…)**

_**Elsword- 27 - Lord Knight (yes he is going be this class through the majority of my stories)**_

_**Rena- 28 - Grand Archer**_

_**Aisha- 28 – Dimension Witch**_

_**Raven- 34 - Blade Master (this is also another common class for my stories too for Raven)**_

_**Elesis – 32 – Grand Master**_

_**Eve – 27 – Code Empress**_

_**Add – 29 – MasterMind**_

_**Chung – 30 – Tactical Trooper**_

_**Ara Han – 29 – Yama Raja**_

_Life…it's a real bitch to the world…all it does is let people become worse and worse and worse…and some people can hold secrets that can change people forever._

September 23rd :mid-night

Somewhere in a warehouse in Velder a man was shot in cold blood by a sheriff named Elsword he solving a case of someone who was kidnapped and the victim was missing for a month Elsword shot the man who was Banthus who kidnapped another man named Ran who is the older brother of a woman named Ara when she knew her brother was safe she ran to her brother and gave him a hug glad to see that he's okay. Rena who was much calmer co-worker of Elswords looked at him in shock that he just shot Banthus. Elsword remained silent and walked away "our work here is done" he got in the car and drove off. Rena took out her phone and called the department "Deputy Director Raven yeah it's Elsword...uh huh yeah we found the guy and…it did not end well"

Present day: sometime at night (8 months later since the incident)

Elsword was driving to what was an apartment building called Lucy's meadow's Apartment. Elsword gets out of the car and walks through the gate he stops and see's the advertisement 'luxury and paradise like the beautiful meadows' "my god then people are going to be really disappointed" he continues walking and bumps into Rena at the elevator inside the building "oh Elsword good evening, haven't seen you all day" Elsword just walks in the elevator and gives Rena a quiet "hey"

"geez… at least put some energy into that you'll piss some people off like that you know" Elsword remained silent pressed a button on the elevator and waited for the elevator to close Rena stopped the doors and forced it open "okay whats wrong"

"other than the fact that this god forsaken city is getting worse and worse… everyday I have to deal with people trying to literally kill each other and I have to be the one to keep them from doing that Ran became a poor drunken bastard and is now relying on me to take care of him because his sister won't even let him to stay at her home and he says she's been going through some 'changes', I have to cover for Lowe because he's irrespondible enough to even pay for his own hotel which isn't making much profits, I don't know why he bothered to start managing his own hotel and then to top that…you know what nevermind… I just had a really rough day and all I want is some rest"

"yeah I can see what you mean it's affecting the department too, Eve is beginning to have some technical difficulties lately and she's has been pretty pissed because she believes someone was screwing with her stuff… and please don't tell her I was trying to act like her and I broke a few of her tech stuff and spilled coffee inside her tech stuff and they kind of exploded and to cover it I hid it in a closet"

"well it was nice knowing you Rena but Eve is going to murder you if not possibly slaughter you"

"shut up. Anyways Raven has an unbelievable amount of complaints lately, and Chung and Add is complaining that Raven shouldn't be deputy director anymore which is obvious that Add is only having Chung around just so he can get help to take Raven's seat as Deputy director…and also…"

"alright, alright I see how bad it is look I just don't want to deal with any of this crap okay they'll figure it out on their own…"

"they are going to and hopefully not Eve but they are but they kind of got their hands full right now"

" and what the hell do you want me to do"

"well you're a detective and well…"

"oh just because I'm a detective means that I have an answer to everything huh… look I'm done dealing with ignorant morons for one day if you want it solved then you do it"

"and whats a secretary going to do"

"you're a secretary… your smart figure it out" Elsword knocks Rena's hand off the Elevator door and lets it close "Elsword…*angry sigh* he can be such an ASS"

Meanwhile Elsword is in the elevator rubbing his eyes in exhaustion the elevator doors open and Elsword runs into Eve "oh god Elsword you scared me…come to think of it where were you all day…WERE YOU AT MY OFFICE THIS MORNING"

"No that was…Add…"

"That son of a…how many times am I going have to tell that jerk that I'm that interested in him"

"dammit I just had to call him to bite my ass later"

"what was that?"

"nothing, nothing, absolutely nothing"

"oh and Elsword before you go in there….I just want to say that um…please don't kill him once you open that door"

"what….What's in here…what did Ran do"

"…just don't explode" Eve walked into the elevator and left. Elsword open his apartment door and saw his floor covered in beer bottles and cans. "son of a… dammit Ran" Elsword slammed his door closed "this is the 50th time you've done this…where are you passed out this time..." Elsword looked out the window to see that he wasn't hanging off the ledge with rope tide around his ankles but he wasn't there, so he checked his closet so he wasn't passed out on his own vomit but he wasn't there, "aw god he just vomited and left it there" he checked under his bed, bathtub, kitchen sink but wasn't there then he heard a noise coming from his refrigerator and opened it though he didn't find Ran but it was Camilla who was passed out in the refrigerator "CAMILLA WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN THERE"

"oh hai ElsWoRD" Camilla fell to the floor and Elsword helped her up "what are you doing here…" Elsword noticed her blushed face and her eyes "are you drunk"

"guilty as…" Camilla felt her stomach gurgle a and her stomach made her drop a green waterfall out of her mouth "AW GROSS…OH YEAH YOUR DRUNK" Camilla wiped her mouth and leaned on Elsword "okay…yes guilty as charged…Sheriff…go ahead and arrest me because I am very very very very very drunk and so is my stomach"

"I would but… I've had a long day and my work hours just finished and all I want to do is find my idiot roommate, punch him, help him clean up this mess, and go to sleep. And honestly you could do a whole lot better I know you can act crazy at times but you're not much of someone who would get drunk with Ran especially all the complaints you give him considering you live across the hall from here"

"yeah, yeah I know, it's just that you were not here and I was pretty depressed and I know I hate your roommate but he offered me a drink to get my mind off things and I kinda got a little bit crazy and I found out my stomach is pretty weak" Camilla pats her belly as her head slowly leans left to right and she hiccups every minute "ooookay…wait why were you depressed…"

"long story…but the party got crazy when Ran fell out the window then got back up here all sore and then stuffed himself under the sink and he's still there HAHAHAHAHA WHAT AN IDIOT HAHAHA…*stomach gurgles* excuse me for a second" Camilla pukes in the kitchen sink and Elsword checks underneath the sink cabnet and finds Ran "there you are you damn drunk get out of there"

"oh crap am I in trouble"

"you tell me" Ran tries to get out but couldn't do with all the beer bottles in the cabnet "okay Elsword I know your mad but you have to understand…I'm a freaking mess"

"wow did you find that out all by yourself"

"har har…and one more thing… this girl needs a stronger stomach…because one bottle and she's drunk already and a bottle and a half she's puking kinda like how she is right now"

"jesus still"

"like I said weak stomach" Camilla pats her stomach again and she heads out the kitchen "Camilla the front door is to your right…your right…aw God" Camilla fells to the left and passes out again "remind me to never with her again "you're like a freaking disease"

"oh come on what are you getting mad at me for she's the one who's more drunk than me the only fun part is when I fell out the window and maybe broke a rib… I'm half-drunk, I passed out underneath the sink"

"yes you did and this time you dragged a depressed girl into this… we go through this everyday have you even bothered looking for a job"

" and go through something like that" Ran pointed to Elsword knuckles and they were bloody. Elsword immediately went to pick up Camilla and put her on his Apartment couch "so who did you beat up"

"…*sigh* Rod Ross"

"who?"

"Rod Ross… you know the guy who used to be a duke who lived in hamel but people went on strike and he's now no longer a duke and he's trying to make a living here in Velder city… the guy was apparently talking to Daisy he was obviously drunk but no where close to being a drunk jackass like you he was an angry drunk and he end up hitting Daisy I tried to calm him down but he threatened me headbutt me in the nose which he should really work on and then we kind of got into a fight"

"wow I bet that went well"

"yeah let just thank god Elrios people are hard to kill if Banthus wasn't an Elrio I would've lost my job months ago"

"either way they would've let you stayed you're the best sheriff the Elrios department have and without you around the city would be even more of a shithole" Elsword covered Camilla with a blanket and looked at Ran "speaking of a shithole how did you make my apartment into one"

"….I may or may have not been stealing 100 dollars from your wallet and spend it all on beer if that's what your thinking" Elsword punches Ran square in the face and checks his wallet "OWWW I'M SORRY ALRIGHT"

"you wasteful bastard there better be some money left over"

"well check out my improvement…2 dollars remain" Elsword punches him again and takes the money "OWWW JESUS CHRIST YOU PUNCH HARD"

"999,998$ left and you'll pay off your bill for living here"

"oh come on I don't owe you that much"

"do you want me to remind you about last Christmas"

"okay so that may have raise the bill a little bit but come on 1 mil was how much I owed ya"

"YES, ACTUALLY YOU DO"

"well alright sorry I'll pay you back any way I can"

"without stealing my money"

"without stealing your money"

"and without having your sister to pay"

"oh she won't talk to me anymore"

"why is that…nevermind that's a family issue"

"yeah…so I'll pay with my money"

"I swear Ran if you beg someone I'm kicking your ass"

"I know I'm going to pay with my very own money…so how do I do that"

"get a job"

"….any easier way to do that"

"no"

"damn" Ran turned around and saw Camilla still passed out on the couch "she's on my bed"

"then sleep on the floor you can practically make a bed out of these damn bottles… I'm going to sleep"

"you not going to help me"

"with what making a bed, cleaning my apartment, or finding a job"

"…all three"

"good night" Elsword opened and slammed his room door closed leaving Ran to make a bed out of the bottles** (it was only a joke you didn't have to make the bed literally)**, partially clean the apartment and went to sleep. As for Elsword he saw the clock as it said 2:35 am "son of a bitch…what a night" Elsword drops into bed and falls asleep.

The next morning Elsword wakes up at 10:47 am after he dresses up and washes up Elsword walks out the room and still see's Camilla passed out on his couch and Ran who is asleep on a bed of bottles next his door "I was joking about that" Elsword then kicked Ran awake "Oh hey Elsword…great tip by the way I'm mean yeah sure the bottle bed was a pain to sleep on but once you get used to it you sleep like a baby"

"…you know I wasn't being serious about the whole bottle bed thing right"

"….It was still an idea I might use again"

"yeah that's healthy"

"HEY CAMILLA WAKE UP" Elsword shook Camilla awake and she looked around "did I pass out on your apartment again…"

"yeah so I think you should go home and wash up because I don't know where you put your keys but….wait…did you just again"

"WELL CAMILLA I THINK YOU SHOULD GO HOME NOW…"

"did you just say again…WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN DOING IN MY APARTMENT"

"AND WE SHALL SEE YOU NEVER…MOSTLY SEE ME NEVER BECAUSE MY ROOMMATE IS GOING TO FUCKING KILL ME" Ran opened the front door and saw Add waiting there about to knock the door "oh hey Add"

"THANK GOD YOU'RE HERE….I mean…HI ADD"

"…hey? Am I interrupting"

"NO YOU ARE JUST IN TIME…and I should stop screaming should I" Elsword checks the door and see's add "oh hey Add what are you doing here."

"I just came here to see how were you doing because I really need to talk to you something…and I mean NOW"

"geez okay… no need to yell the last part" Elsword and Add leave into the hallway and opens the elevator as soon as Elsword turns around Ran sighs in relief seeing that Elsword is leaving. Elsword stops the doors from closing "you do know once I get back I'm going to interrogate you like a criminal and make sure that last night is going to be the final time you're ever going to drunk" Elsword then lets the doors go and let them close Ran goes in Elswords apartment and rushes to the refrigerator "got to have my last drink before I die" Ran chugged it down and left the kitchen.

Minutes later Elsword and Add were having breakfast at a nearby restaurant

"sooo…what did you call me here for…"

"…I just want to say….you're an ass" Elsword immediately figured out what he was talking about "Eve was pissed at you wasn't she…"

"you were in my office she said you blew it up she said"

"wait…it blew up"

"have you not seen it looks like Raven got explosive diarrhea….please don't tell him I said that"

"huh… what Rena told me was completely different"

"whoa wait…Rena"

"…so about Eve's office"

"I'm going to kill her"

"too late Eve's already after her"

"then we'll double team her I'll go high and she goes low" Elsword holds up his hand and tells Add to wait and he looks out the window and see Raven talking to someone at the ally "is that Raven"

"who is he talking to"

"I don't know" Raven turns around and looks around as if he was hoping no one saw him he runs off which seems like he was in a hurry then Ara comes out of the ally and walks the opposite direction "what's Ara doing in the ally and what was she and Raven talking about" Add gets to thinking about Elswords questions "the better question is where are they going in a hurry"

Then a man walks in and talks to one of the waitress's (Luriel) "uuh Ariel can you take my place for a while I have something to do real quick"

"sure" Add notices the man face and he recognizes his face "Elsword look…it's Hoffman"

"okay what about him"

"customers aren't allowed at the back so why is Luriel leading Hoffman into the back of the store"

"could be asking for a job…is what my roommate should be doing"

"still having problems with that idiot"

"yes everyday"

"my god you sound like a woman"

"and you sound like a….come back to me I'll get a good one later" Add rolls his eyes and still thinks about the situation. "I should get going"

"to where"

"to my office be Eve burns it down" Add pulls out five dollars and tips Ariel and leaves Elsword put the situations in mind but can't put them together do to him having no leads so all together he's just making an assumption on finding it as a criminal act but he'll still keep it in mind.

Later that night Elsword was in his Apartment doing paper work and he gets a phone call "hello"

"Elsword come outside now"

"Add what is it"

"just come outside you need to see this" Elsword didn't question Add he just ran out the door and went down stairs.

As soon as Elsword went down stairs he went outside and saw Add calling him over at an alley way when Elsword turned the corner he saw Daisy laid there with her guts cut out and her face bruised up "holy shit"

"my words exactly "

"did you see who did this"

"no but Rena was the one who found her then she called me over to have us look at her"

"so where is Rena"

"inside vomiting"

"of course" Elsword knew Rena would react that way considering that she's never been used to seeing a dead body. "my god who could've done this"

"I don't know but I have noticed bruises on her, mainly on her face if you look you can see there's a bruise on her cheek, nose, and her left eye"

"yeah your right but was it necessary to spilt her guts open"

"of course not, but whoever did this must've really been pissed off or a real psychopath" Elsword looked closer at her and notices a piece of paper inside Daisy's guts "oh god…"

"what?"

"do you have gloves"

"other than the electric gloves that both me and Eve busted our asses off to make"

"other than that"

"then no...why?"

"found evidence inside her…"

"not IT"

"… of course you would say that to make me do it"

"you can wash your hands afterwards" Elsword looked at Add wishing he could punch him in face but it was no time to fight, he dipped his hands in Daisy's stomach and pulled out a note which was covered in blood but it was concealed in an envelope Elsword opened it and the real note was partially stained but it was still readable "you should've paid what you owed" Elsword read it out loud so Add could hear what is said "so you think a mob did this"

"for now maybe…hey your electric gloves can trace things right so why don't you work your magic and trace where the ink came from because it was written in pen" Add took the note and put on the gloves the gloves gently shocked the paper without burning it and Add was able to trace the type of pen and where it came from "according to my glove it says that it came from a bar called…Stella's drunken bar…wow she really could've came up with a better name"

"Stella's…huh…I knew teachers would eventually become drunks but I didn't think she would make a bar"

"you knew her"

" when I was a kid she used to teach me and she was pretty strict though at times she was pretty cool but the class kind of got her nerves sometimes and stressed her out like all the other teachers… sure I was hardheaded and hot blooded…and short fuse but I wasn't an idiot"

"you were a pretty stupid"

"I wasn't that dumb"

"you were an absolute muscle headed idiot"

"…geez…that's hurtful man"

"it's the truth" Elsword really wanted to punch Add considering he still hates him for something he did years ago but he didn't want to make a big deal out of it "well we got a lead we should tell the others about this"

"after we investigate the area"

"I was getting to that…by the ways Add…your right hand doesn't have gloves on and the paper dripping blood" Add looks at the paper and his hand covered in blood "oh god Oh god OH MY GOD BLOOD AHHHHHHH" Add runs past Elsword and rushes inside "it's just blood and I stuck my hands into a girls stomach geez Add man up"

April 24th: 9:49 am one night since the murder_

The next day Elsword was walking through the halls of the El investigators department and saw a line outside of Raven's office and next to his office door was a note saying "any complaints can wait outside if you have a problem with that tough shit"

"yeah that definitely won't piss them even more…. What are you doing Raven" Elsword walk past the line and sees Noel waiting in the front Elsword immediately knew what Noel was going to say "so how goes the search" Elsword let Noel talk and looks at him "I wasn't assigned to do it if you have anyone to complain about it complain to Add and Chung they were the one assigned to it"

"don't bullshit your way out of this Elsword, Vanessa has been gone for 5 months and you guys haven't said shit about it and how long did it take you to find that drunk shit Ran"

"look I wasn't assigned to it so why do you look at me for answers? They didn't tell me to search so I didn't Add and Chung were assigned to it, not me. I would love to help really I would but I'm just following orders so I'll butt out" Elsword opened the door and walked into Raven's giant office Elsword could here Noel's voice before the door closed hearing his words in anger "you son of a bitch" Elsword walked further into Raven's office and saw him, Add and Rena talking about the situation "those sick bastards…by the ways Rena what were you doing outside so late" Raven said as he questions his secretary "me, Aisha and Daisy were supposed to go out today because she did say she wanted to meet up with her….crush who is an absolute asshole…" both Raven and Add looked at each other "Rod ross" Rena looked confused as she looked at Raven and Add "go ahead" Raven crosses his hands and pays attention to Rena again and Rena continued her story **(that my job I'm the writing a story)** "so anyways Daisy was apparently an hour late and me and Aisha was getting impatient we waited another 30 minutes and I finally called her we called her 4 times and we could hear her phone nearby we walked to her ringtone which lead to the alleyway and… my god…we saw her beat up and cut open so I called Add and well you know the rest" Raven and Add processed the story "Add what time did you say Rena called you"

"9:33pm"

"so Rena you and Aisha were waiting for an hour and half for Daisy"

"that's correct"

"so you were waiting since 8:00pm?"

"that's when she said we'll meet up"

" were you inside or outside?"

"where else, outside"

"well your story checks out"

"are you saying I did it!"

"no I'm not just making sure you weren't lying to us"

"ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS IS DEAD WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU"

"Rena I'm not accusing you I'm just…" Raven saw Elsword and got up from the chair he was sitting in "so Elsword how long have you been there"

"long enough to hear the whole story of Rena's point of view"

"good now I don't have to explain it…" Raven watch began beeping and he turned it off "dammit I would go more into the case but I have a meeting to go to and I don't want to be late since your sister is gone I have to deal with all the manager director business, so since Rod ross is the first suspect we have I want you, Add, and Rena to go and interrogate him"

"did Add tell you about the ink writing on the note I found inside Daisy"

"yeah he did as matter in fact I want you guys to check Stella's bar afterwards she might know who she gave the pen to after Rod ross go to Stella's bar"

"okay…. but why Rena"

"Because she was really close friends with Daisy and she did tell her where Rod ross lives so I want the three of you over there ASAP. Meanwhile I'll be at a meeting" once Raven left the room. Everyone was getting ready to head out.

While on the drive there Rena was driving Elsword and Add to Rod ross's place and Elsword couldn't stop thinking about the fact that Add is taking another case when he is supposed to be looking for Vanessa Elsword looks at the rear view mirror and he could see Add sitting the back looking out the window with his right hand in his pocket and his left hand holding up his chin as he leans out the window "shouldn't you be looking someone"

"do I not look like I'm looking for a killer"

"I don't mean the killer… I'm talking about Vanessa the girl who's gone missing for 5 months"

"oh right her…yeah I got Chung to work on that"

"so you abandoned her case"

"I didn't abandon it Chung said he wanted to do it alone he said do the fact you and I are alike in a way then he should do the search case alone so I don't shoot anybody. I laugh at the fact he said we're alike so I let him deal with it alone, I come by his place from time, time to see if I could help but I can see not anymore now considering that I have a murder case to deal with" Elsword noticed that Add did not look at the mirror but Add had smirk on his face like he was glad that wasn't dealing that case. To Elsword it seems like Add didn't care about Vanessa being missing. Elsword didn't say a word so he looked forward and let Rena drive. Rena could tell that Elsword was mad "its Add isn't it" Elsword looked to his left and saw Rena speaking "look I know Add can be a dick but he's the best detective we've got with that electric glove of his he can not only send a shock wave that can spot evidence but can control electricity and create its own. He does his work and he cares about people he just doesn't show it. So if you do think about it you guys are alike he cares and you care you guys are pretty unique in your own ways heck you can control your awakening you can make it however long you like it and how much strength you can put into it so in short your both unique and pretty cool to add into that" those words did cheer up Elsword a little bit but it mostly made him feel irritated because Rena just said that he and Add were alike "I'm sorry Rena but…don't compare me to that asshole…" Elsword wanted to say more but he didn't want to sound too harsh to Rena. She was only trying to be nice to him. Rena pulled over in front of a house "we're here" Elsword and Add got out the car and got out and locked the car Elsword and the group walked to Rod ross's front door and Elsword knocked and there was no response. Elsword knocked again "hey Rod ross" still no response "hey Rod ross are you in there" Add let Elsword to keep knocking and yelling to see if Rod ross was there while Add looked around the house he looked through the windows and all the curtains were closed so Add checked to see if the windows were unlocked and they were he jumped in through the window and Elsword and Rena didn't notice Add looked for Rod ross and found him on the couch "oh god" Add saw that the T.V was on and it was something political "how can anybody understand that crap…you die with that as your last sight" Add unlocked Rod ross's front door and opens it "ADD HOW DID YOU…" Elsword looked behind him to see if Add was really infront of him. Add looked at Elsword like he was stupid **(which I'm pretty sure he always do)** "I'm not add as a matter in fact I'm his evil twin brother Minus if you thought my brother Add was cruel wait until you meet his brother he'll shock the shit out of you"

"Very funny you dark bastard now move out of the way we have to …oh god" Rena walked in and saw Rod ross covered in blood she grabbed her stomach and covered her mouth to avoid vomiting "jesus add you joke around this"

"meh I've done worse…judging by the looks of Rod ross someone shot him I think it may have hit a lung… hang on let me put on my gloves" Add put on his gloves and used a search shockwave it only found 4 evidence a hole on the wall, a used gun on the floor, and blood on the table in front of  
Rod ross and Rod ross himself "well three evidence one for each of us so Rena why don't you check the body"

"I'll check the gun thank you very much" Elsword checked the hole on the wall and Add checked the bloody table. Add picked up the blood with his gloves and analyzed it "it's Rod's blood he must have been gushing blood when someone shot him". Elsword put his fingers inside the hole and found the bullet that hit Rod ross he measured where it was and from where rod ross was sitting it was too high and the couch he was sitting in had no hole on it "hey Rena can you point at Rod ross as if you were the shooter"

"uuh…can Add do it"

"alright fine you damn baby" Add got up from the bloody table and held up his right hand at the hole of Rod ross's chest and it was way to low "if the hole in his chest is down there then why is the hole on the wall up here"

"he was standing" Elsword stood and thought about and agreed to what Add said. Add was hearing heavy breathing and he looked at Rod ross and he cough out blood and he fell to the floor. "HOLY SHIT" Add stepped back as Rod ross coughed out blood on the floor. Rena ran to Rod ross and lifted his head up "guys he's still alive"

"wh…what are you guys…doing in my house…are you robbers" he coughs out more blood "it'd be real mind fuck if a detective was also a thief" Rena helped Rod ross on the couch "Rod what happened to you"

"what does it look like you blonde idiot I was shooting myself in the heart"

"um I think the heart is more in the center of your chest" Rod ross coughs out more blood "if Rena's an idiot how come she knows where the heart is located" Elsword commented to make Rod look like an idiot

"oh shut up… I can't believe I can't even kill myself I can't do anything right"

"be suicidal later" Add kneeled down and looked at Rod ross in the eye "why were you trying to kill yourself"

"why because look at me… I'm damn blood covered failure…I lost my royalty… I'm broke… my house is about to be taken away…and the jobs I have now won't even be enough to pay for this shithole I have no one to turn to help so…I thought I should just end it"

"whoa whoa whoa wait…" Elsword walks in front of Rod ross "you want to kill yourself just because you thought your life was over because your slowly everything…because if that's the case you're a real fucking idiot. If you would at least pull your head out of your ass and quit shutting people away like you've always been doing then maybe you might actually have someone to turn to for help. Yes your fucked in a way but that doesn't mean you have to take the losers way out you stick by your problems until the very end till the day you die of old age you stick by it until you have solved that problem not kill yourself and let it be written in your life like that. Live and solve it and maybe a light of hope might come by and have you live happily. kind of like the girl who came by the other night and ended up dead in alley way of Lucy's apartment building"

"wait what" Elsword takes out the picture of Daisy and shows it Rod ross "according to our information this girl came by YOUR house and she wanted to visit you. You didn't have any interest in her but she did and if you were in deep despair in your life then you might also have anger issues and…well you know exactly where this is going to lead" Rod Ross was horrified by the sight of the picture he looked like he did something horrible "my god…I did see her yesterday….look I know this looks really really really bad but I'm being honest with you I didn't do this. yes its true she came by but she did leave and she did say where she was going I'll tell you right now but PLEASE you have to believe me I'm a really fuck up person and an asshole but I would never EVER do something like this ever"

"you said she went somewhere, where did she say she was going to"

"oh right…she said was going to…" a car parked in front of the house and a familiar man got out of the car "okay so is there Rod ross around here because you really need to close your door because that is just…" the man looked up and saw Elsword and the others. The man was holding a pizza box and he was completely shocked at the sight of seeing Elsword and the others stand in front of Rod ross like an interrogation **(which it was)** "Okay Elsword look I locked up before I left and before you bitch at me where did I put the key it with Camilla because even I don't trust myself sober…plus I think Camilla likes you" Elsword instantly knew who it was "RAN… about FUCKING time you got a job so now in a few months you can finally get the hell out of my apartment"

"wow first day and you say that, yeah that's really going to make me feel better about myself"

"ah don't be baby I'm actually proud of you for once you got yourself a job and you finally took responsibility…so how much are they paying you"

"5 dollars an hour"

"wow not even enough to pay for the money you owe me or buy your own apartment"

"I work as a fucking pizza delivery man what did you expect" Add took the pizza and interrupted "hey ladies we can talk about your shit lives later" Add opened the box and saw anchovies in the pizza "OH GOD ANCHOVIES WE'RE WORKING ON A MURDER MISTERY FOR GOD SAKES LET NOT KILL OURSELVES IN THE PROCESS"

"WELL WHAT DID YOU EXPECT I DIDN'T MAKE IT SO WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU YELLING AT ME FOR"

"I'm saving a man's life that's why I'm YELLING"

"SO WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO"

"burn it and throw it away in the outside garbage"

"why don't I bury it"

"and leave the stench around outside the house we don't need an entire neighborhood set up for quarantine burn it drive to the dumpster and have the garbage men light it on fire again GO GO GO AND DO IT ASAP"

"okay okay" Ran grabbed the box and looks for a lighter "wait what type was it"

"vegetable pizza"

"what kind of evil demon would make that you might need to hurry up there Ran… shouldn't you have a lighter"

"after all the times you know me why would I have a lighter Elsword"

"because I believed you smoked once"

"WHAT THE FUCK…JESUS CHRIST ELSWORD I'M A DISAPPOINTMENT BUT I'M NOT THAT MUCH OF A DISAPPOINTMENT GEEZ"

"sorry sorry" Add tapped Elsword on the shoulder "hey Elsword what did I say…GET BACK ON TOPIC"  
"ALRIGHT NO NEED TO YELL" Elsword and the other turned around and looked at Rod ross "so are you guys done at screaming at each other"

"quick question" Rena asked "were you expecting pizza"

"no I didn't order any pizza"

"then why is…Ran is the pizza supposed to be at this address"

"it has the same street number and everything" Ran gave Rena the receipt and Rena read it thoroughly "it says you called 45 minutes ago"

"I didn't order any pizza honest"

"then why is it sent to this address"

"if I did order pizza as a poor sack of shit that I am why would I kill myself before it got here"

"hmmm… you do have point" Rena and the others **(except Ran who is still looking for a lighter)** thought about it and wonders if Rod ross didn't order it then who did.

"OH GOD" Elsword and the others heard Ran scream and a woman ran out of the closet in Rod ross's living room she made break for the door and ran out "STAY WITH ROD" Elsword ran after her "LIKE HELL I'M TRUSTING YOU TO CATCH HER" Add ran after Elsword and Rena and Ran stayed behind "alright Rod let me ask you a few questions before I leave, Ran call a hospital for Rod ross he hasn't been treated for a while"

"So should I burn the pizza later"

"RAN"

"Okay okay geez I'm so confused…I'm going to tell them to bring a lighter or flamethrower or something" Rena rolled her eyes at Ran's comment

Meanwhile Elsword was chasing the woman to an alleyway behind a random apartment building with Add behind him. the woman was pretty strong she was strong enough to kick the door behind the building completely off and she ran up the nearest stairs Elsword followed her up and she tries to stall him by throwing the nearest objects to him Pictures, vases anything close by but Elsword dodges it and keeps running and he got closer to her "shit" she said to herself and continues running. She then saw a man pushing in a couch into his apartment, she tackles him and forces him to drop the couch, she moves it out so Elsword couldn't jump over it Elsword almost grabbed her but she barely dodged him, she started to run away, Elsword had to act quickly and lifted the couch and went under it "hey come on man it took me an hour to get that damn thing in half-way" the man growled as he started over **(but he's not important right now I mean he doesn't even have a name)** Elsword heard a door slam and he came across two doors one is slightly opened and the other is completely closed Elsword went through the closed door and saw the girl trying to open the window across the door. She looked behind her and saw Elsword "ah fuck this" she punched it open and she jumped out Elsword jumped out the window after her and they were run and jumping from balcony to balcony the girl stopped and went inside one of the balcony door and Elsword chased her in there only to run into a girl showering who screamed when she saw Elsword and he froze "oh crap sorry" the girl Elsword was chasing to advantage of that moment and escaped Elsword didn't want to lose her so when he heard the door close he rushed out. Elsword ran out of the apartment and saw the girl running still "dammit get back here" the girl felt a strong shock wave behind her that almost made her stumble and fell she looked behind her and Elsword was suddenly a lot faster and he was in awakening he tackled her through the hallway wall and they fell into a dumpster. Elsword took off awakening and got up the girl still didn't up but it looked like she was contacting someone "jesus man do you always have to be so rough" Elsword summoned his Lord knight sword and stabbed the ground in front of her "WHOA WHOA WHOA JESUS MAN CALM DOWN" Elsword was tired and he crouched a little bit to catch his breath "you… bitch…I can't believe…you made me…chase after… chase after you…okay start talking…who are you and why…and why were at Rod ross's house"

"I'm Hanna and I'm a private investigator I heard about the murder of a girl named Daisy and she was brutally killed I knew her just a little bit I only met her yesterday and she said she was heading to man who she loved who goes by the name of Rod ross I came by to check on him to see if he killed her same as you"

"Okay… that checks out…but there is only one flaw in your answer"

"jesus you just chase me for 5 minutes and you pulled out a fucking sword on me I'm scared out of my life right now so why would I lie to you"

"True but…" Elsword caught his breath "I never told you why I was at Rod Ross's and we never told anyone about the murder of Daisy and even if we did we wouldn't give out a specific name we would most likely call her 'girl'. So let me ask you are you involved in this in any way" Hanna stood up "sure I'll tell you… brother"

"Brother… I don't know who you're calling brother but right I am not in that kind of relationship with you especially since you made me come after you like a damn wolf pack hunting down a rabbit"

"I wasn't calling you brother, I was calling my brother" Lenphad came from behind Elsword and hit him with a bat and Elsword fell unconscious.

Same day 5:19pm Random Apartment building 5 minutes since Elsword was hit in the head_

Elsword woke up and sees Add and Rena standing above him "so how'd it go" Add asked "my heads hurts like a bitch"

"Yeah because you have an open wound on the back of your head"

"Yeah no shit Sherlock" Rena held out her hand and helped Elsword up "so are you okay"

"I have an open wound on the back of my head Rena; I don't know you tell me"

"Geez no need to be harsh about it" Add took out his phone and put it back in his pocket " I got to go I'll leave the rest to you guys"

"Where are you going"

"Eve is calling me over to work with her on something"

"And you would much rather do that than help us on this case"

"Hey you know how I am with that girl see ya"

"ADD… you can't be serious on this…ADD" Add continue walking and eventually he turned the corner and he left Elsword and Rena were alone in the alley way where Hanna and Lenphad got away. "what do you think it's about"

"I don't know… but my god I knew Add was an asshole but really abandoning us in the middle of a case"

"I'm pretty sure he has his reasons"

"YOU'RE DEFENDING HIM"

"I'm not defending him"

"Oh so saying he has his reasons is not defending him then what are you doing Rena really what are you doing"

"I'm just saying that Add can be an ass most of the time but he has his reasons for leaving…"

"So your saying he has the rights to leave us in the middle of a FUCKING murder because he has his reasons"

"Well basically yeah"

"that's stupid…that is really stupid" Elsword walks past Rena and takes out hid phone and calls someone "hey Ran are you there..."

"Elsword…look…if you need help I'm willing to help you"

"…I'll come back to you…" Elsword hangs up his phone and lets Rena catch up to him "I really can't believe you can defending a guy like Add"

"Look let's just focus on the real mission here"

"Okay so what did you find out from Rod Ross?"

**And so ends the first chapter of the breaking world…wow the breaking world I could come up with so much better… but I already wrote it down as that so it's stuck like that and we're going have to deal with it…(my god that's going to start bugging the hell out of me) so if you noticed there is A LOT more swears and this story is possibly A LOT more serious so be prepared to see some seriously dark stuff going on…and so lets have an end chapter review Add has left the case, Hanna is a new suspect, Ran is actually a good guy, and this story is not a romance story which what people came for (what are you doing storyswordsman) so what information does Rena have for Elsword, is Add going to come back… and who do you think killed Daisy go through the chapter and make a guess (posting a review is optional) have any questions (now that one you can post a review for) then leave a post interested in the story then favorite it and wait to see what happens next and I'll see you all next chapter.**


End file.
